Dick's Picks Volume 29
Dick's Picks Volume 29 is the twenty-ninth installment of the Grateful Dead's archival live album series. It was recorded on May 19, 1977, at the Fox Theatre in Atlanta, Georgia, and on May 21, 1977, at the Lakeland Civic Center Arena in Lakeland, Florida. The album contains all of both concerts, except for the encore of the second show, which was "U.S. Blues". Also included are several bonus tracks recorded on October 11, 1977 at the Lloyd Noble Center in Norman, Oklahoma. Dick's Picks Volume 29 is the only "Dick's Picks" album that contains six CDs. The other "Dick's Picks" are two-, three-, or four-CD sets, except for Dick's Picks Volume 2, which is one CD. Track listing Disc One :May 19, 1977 — First Set: #"The Promised Land" (Chuck Berry) – 6:14 #"Sugaree" (Robert Hunter, Jerry Garcia) – 16:21-> #"El Paso" (Marty Robbins) – 5:04 #"Peggy-O" (traditional, arr. Grateful Dead) – 8:34 #"Looks Like Rain" (John Barlow, Bob Weir) – 8:59 #"Row Jimmy" (Hunter, Garcia) – 11:29 #"Passenger" (Peter Monk, Phil Lesh) – 3:59 #"Loser" (Hunter, Garcia) – 8:38 Disc Two :May 19, 1977 — First Set: #"Dancing in the Streets" (Marvin Gaye, Ivy Joe Hunter, William Stevenson) – 13:47 :May 19, 1977 — Second Set: #"Samson and Delilah" (traditional, arr. Weir) – 8:00 #"Ramble on Rose" (Hunter, Garcia) – 8:38 #"Estimated Prophet" (Barlow, Weir) – 10:09 :October 11, 1977 bonus tracks: #"Not Fade Away" (Buddy Holly, Norman Petty) – 16:39-> #"Wharf Rat" (Hunter, Garcia) – 13:41-> #"Around and Around" (Berry) – 8:36 Disc Three :May 19, 1977 — Second Set: #"Terrapin Station" (Hunter, Garcia) – 11:43-> #"Playing in the Band" (Hunter, Mickey Hart, Weir) – 11:07-> #"Uncle John's Band" (Hunter, Garcia) – 11:47-> #"Drums" (Hart, Bill Kreutzman) – 5:28-> #"The Wheel" (Hunter, Garcia) – 7:24-> #"China Doll" (Hunter, Garcia) – 7:50-> #"Playing in the Band" (Hunter, Hart, Weir) – 10:33 Disc Four :May 21, 1977 — First Set: #"Bertha" (Hunter, Garcia) – 7:22 #"Me and My Uncle" (John Phillips) – 3:52 #"They Love Each Other" (Hunter, Garcia) – 8:10 #"Cassidy" (Barlow, Weir) – 5:21 #"Jack-A-Roe" (trad., arr. Grateful Dead) – 7:00 #"Jack Straw" (Hunter, Weir) – 6:13 #"Tennessee Jed" (Hunter, Garcia) – 9:41 #"New Minglewood Blues" (trad., arr. Weir) – 5:38 #"Row Jimmy" (Hunter, Garcia) – 11:28 Disc Five :May 21, 1977 — First Set: #"Passenger" (Monk, Lesh) – 4:15 #"Scarlet Begonias" (Hunter, Garcia) – 11:44-> #"Fire on the Mountain" (Hunter, Hart) – 12:53 :May 21, 1977 — Second Set: #"Samson and Delilah" (trad., arr. Weir) – 7:45 #"Brown-Eyed Women" (Hunter, Garcia) – 5:32 October 11, 1977 bonus tracks: #"Dancing in the Streets" (Gaye, I. Hunter, Stevenson) – 17:38 #"Dire Wolf" (Hunter, Garcia) – 3:52 Disc Six :May 21, 1977 — Second Set: #"Estimated Prophet" (Barlow, Weir) – 11:27-> #"He's Gone" (Hunter, Garcia) – 15:36-> #"Drums" (Hart, Kreutzman) – 4:09-> #"The Other One" (Kreutzman, Weir) – 11:39-> #"Comes a Time" (Hunter, Garcia) – 11:52-> #"Saint Stephen" (Hunter, Garcia, Lesh) – 4:37-> #"Not Fade Away" (Holly, Petty) – 11:15-> #"Saint Stephen" (Hunter, Garcia, Lesh) – 1:46-> #"One More Saturday Night" (Weir) – 5:01 Personnel Grateful Dead *Jerry Garcia – guitar, vocals *Bob Weir – guitar, vocals *Phil Lesh – electric bass *Donna Godchaux – vocals *Keith Godchaux – keyboards *Mickey Hart – drums *Bill Kreutzman – drums Production *Recording – Betty Cantor-Jackson *CD mastering – Jeffrey Norman *Tape archivist – David Lemieux *Archival research – Eileen Law *Cover art & package design – Robert Minkin *Photography – Jim Anderson Category:Dick's Picks Category:Albums Category:1977